


Companion

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friendship, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison takes Cora shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

Allison takes Cora shopping. Lydia offers to take her first but Cora stares at her and almost rolls her eyes because just from looking at her, she can tell that that Lydia’s taste in clothes is more than likely the completely opposite of her own.

“I could take her,” Allison suggets, shrugging her shoulders casually.

Cora looks her up and down, probably a little more obviously than she should have, but nods. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

Lydia looks offended but before she can say anything, Cora’s dragging Allison out the door and into Derek’s car.

“Derek’s letting you drive his car?” Allison asks her as she puts on her seatbelt.

Cora nods. “Of course, I’m his sister.”

“Right,” Allison recalls, hoping she’s got her license. “So, where are we taking you shopping?”

“Wherever you got those jeans from; I need like ten pairs of them.”

Cora’s witty comeback combined with the smirk on her face makes Allison laugh. She’d hardly spoken a sentence to Cora before Derek had sent her over to Lydia’s, insisting that she get either Lydia or Allison to take her shopping because she couldn’t wear the same outfit everyday (coming from him, that meant something).

It isn’t until they’re looking at the same pair of jeans that Allison’s wearing, that she says something to Cora again.

“So, are you staying...for good?” She asks, sorting through a rack of shirts because she might as well get some new clothes for herself while she’s here.

Cora puts the pair into a shopping basket and continues looking through the other jeans. “I think so; there’s no reason for me to go back and it’s been years since I’ve seen Derek.”

Allison nods and smiles. “Well hopefully we’ll get to do more things like this; there’s a really nice smoothie bar at the other end of mall if you want to check it out.”

“I haven’t had a smoothie in ages; it’s probably been years. We need to go there when we’re done,” Cora tells her, getting excited about the thought of having a smoothie again.  “I think I’ve got enough jeans, should we go and pay?”

“Sure, I’ve got what I need to get,” Allison replies.

They walk over to the cash register and let the cashier put their purchases through. Once they’re done, Allison leads Cora to the smoothie bar.

“Oh gosh, there’s watermelon and banana and strawberry; I’m getting all three of them,” Cora says to Allison, laughing.

“You’ve got to try their mango and passionfruit smoothie; it’s probably their best one yet,” Allison grins.

“Well, looks like I’m getting four smoothies now.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
